DRAGON AND BULL
by kagemoto
Summary: It's time the final and battle between Yang and Adam


[Scene: Grimmlands]

As Yang walks the endless wastes she pauses her foot making a crunching noise as she stops abruptly, "I know you're there Adam, why don't you come out already?" Yang says as her hands shake and her eyes glow a blazing angry red.

Adam walks out from behind cover, chuckling lowly with one hand on the hilt of his weapon. "I'm impressed, you're a lot more skilled than last time, but it won't be enough to beat me." Adam slowly draws his blade and points it at Yang as he smirks, "You're going to be losing more than a limb this time."

Yang snarls and clenches her fist, "Don't count on it!" She roars. Her fists are cocked back as she and Adam run forward.

Fists meet blade and sparks are made as Adam's blade meets an unexpected resistance.

"Surprised?" Yang taunts at Adam's surprised face, "Here's another present!" Yang sends a fist toward's Adam's abdomen and sends Adam flying back, only for him to land on his feet.

"I'm surprised." drawls Adam sheathing his blade "That someone like you got stronger." He tilts his head from side to side and puts his hand on the sheaths trigger "But that won't be enough!" The blade comes flying out of the sheathe and catches Yang's off guard allowing for Adam's follow up slash to send her into the ground with a bleeding wound.

As Yang attempts to get up she is stopped by the blade that's pointed at her face, "Weak, that's what you are" Adam sneers kicking Yang and enjoying her yell of pain "I can't believe someone like you could be Blake's partner. Human scum like you aren't even worth to be in the same space she breathes in."

Yang snarls at Adam as she slaps the blade away, "Don't you dare say that, you have no right you lunatic." She stands shakily as he wounds start to slowly heal due to her aura. "You...It's all your fault!" Yang states as she quivers with rage and the air around her begins to sizzle "Why she was so unsure of herself! Why she was so afraid of being accepted! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Yang roars as fire erupts around her in a great blaze of volcanic fury.

Adam humphs and sends a wave of energy that hit Yang head on, but to his surprise Yang not remained standing but was slowly walking towards him with slow purposeful steps, each step sinking slightly due to Yang's heat.

"What in the world?" Adam breathes as he swings his blade again and again with each time the crescent wave that flies towards Yang getting smaller and weaker, but each time Yang shrugs the attack off the air around her only growing hotter.

"Times up" Yang snarls within arms-reach of Adam, as she catches his blade with one hand and crushes it.

As pieces of red blade and blood fall to the floor Adam shivers and roars out, "WHAT ARE YOU? Y-YOU MONSTER!" Adam launches a fist at Yang his fist hitting her at the side of her cheek making Yang's head whip to the side before she returns with a devastating hook of her own.

"Me? Monster, that's rich coming from you."

Adam and Yang snarls as both trades fists towards each other each strike leaving bruises and marks.

A cross punch sends both reeling to the ground panting and gasping in exhaustion as their auras begin to fizzle out.

Adam recovers first grabbing what was left of his blade and straddles Yang positioning the blade above her heat.

"I'm going to kill you."

Adam states simply as he brings the blade down.

"Goodbye."

Before it reaches her heart, Yang catches the blade between both of her hands, "No." Yang breathes as both she and Adam strain to move the blade.

"Don't be stubborn, you're out of aura, you're injured and you're at my mercy. You've already lost so...just...GIVE UP!"

"..Give up..." Yang pants and begins to channel her remaining aura towards the blade, making fire run up the blade to Adam and burning him severely "TRYING TO MAKE ME GIVE UP!" she pushes Adam off her sending him sprawling to the floor.

Yang stands shakily walking towards Adam who weakly tries to get up to fight Yang off but is stopped when Yang punches him in the face, over and over and over each hit getting stronger and faster.

"IMPOSSIBLE YOU DON'T HAVE ANY AURA LEFT!" Adam weakly yells as his gets cut off by Yang's fist.

Yang howls as her hair flares up and her eyes glow red "MY AURA RESONATES! MY FIRE STRONG ENOUGH TO BURN! ADAM TAURUS, I WON'T LET YOU HURT ANYONE ELSE EVER AGAIN, ESPECIALLY HER!"

"RAAAGH!" With one last punch, the floor below them shatters sending dust, blood and stone flying.

As the dust settles Yang shakily rises and walks away, spitting on the ground and mumbling "If only you weren't so bull headed." She mumbles before she collapses spying a figure calling out to her and rushing to her before she falls unconscious.


End file.
